


Gravity Is A Harsh Mistress

by Anonymous_1701



Category: Fred Astaire - Fandom, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies, Ginger Rogers - Fandom
Genre: American (US) Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Golden Age Hollywood, Playing with tropes, distracted by the sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_1701/pseuds/Anonymous_1701
Summary: A little flash fic of fun for Fred & Ginger.
Relationships: Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gravity Is A Harsh Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iaintnolady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iaintnolady).



Just because they were not supposed to be in love, didn’t mean that they weren’t. It just meant that they couldn’t get CAUGHT fucking against the wall in the rehearsal room on their lunch break, or sucking face at the craft service table when they thought no one was on stage. And just because they were rumored to hate each other, didn’t mean that they did. It just meant that newcomers to the show were mightily confused when the actors smiled, giggled and played practical jokes on one another ad nauseum which frequently resulted in a disappearing act to Ginger’s dressing room, from which they emerged eventually, clothes rumpled and makeup smeared. Just because it wasn’t supposed to happen, didn’t mean that it didn’t.

Just because Fred was walking backwards down the deserted dressing room hallway watching Ginger Rogers button up her blouse after they had barely left the dressing room walls standing didn’t mean that suddenly gravity didn’t work, either.

He knew where his feet were supposed to be, but being Fred Astaire, the most famous dancer in the world, he wasn’t quite sure they how they ended up being where they weren’t supposed to be, which was twisted, since he usually knew quite well where they were. Either way, suddenly his feet weren’t in any way listening to his brain and Fred was horrified to realize that the ground was coming up at him rapidly and there was no way to stop it. 

The world’s best dancer ended up on his ass in the hallway, while his beloved dance partner laughed her ass off down the hall. Sometimes people told the two dancers that gravity submitted to their dance routines, but it was a pleasant myth. 

Sometimes gravity is a bitch when you’re stupid in love.


End file.
